swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruiser
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy Designed by Rendili StarDrive in the waning days of the Old Republic, the Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruiser is a heavily armed battleships that remains in active use despite being supplanted by superior technologies. The Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruiser came into service well before the beginning of the Clone Wars, but by the time the conflict arrived it had already become outdated. The newer ships, developed specifically for galaxywide warfare, quickly outstripped the Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruiser in both power and reliability, but despite this fact the bulky heavy cruiser was a mainstay of the Republic fleet. During the Clone Wars, most Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruisers were operated by volunteers or planetary defense forces, not clones. The high number of crewmembers required to operate a Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruiser made it a huge drain on personnel; however, the Republic chose to man these ships with volunteers, reserving their more advanced ships for their specially trained clone units and highly loyal officers. The Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruiser continues to be found in service all throughout the galaxy; though the ship is considered antiqued at best, it boasts an armament that, despite its age, is not to be trifled with. Capabilities The Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruiser's lack of shielding (Compared to more cutting-edge Capital Ships, such as the Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer) is offset by its general toughness, meaning that if a shot gets through, it is less likely to reduce the ship's capabilities even if it destroys a large chunk of the ship. Most Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruisers were built with multiple redundant systems, allowing them to fight on despite suffering serve hits to certain parts of the ship. As a result, many Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruisers are used as shields to protect more delicate ships, soaking up damage that would devastate a smaller vessel. The Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruiser's smaller size (Compared to the Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer and it's ilk) makes it less intimidating than other Capital Ships, but it's sturdiness and reliability more than compensates for this drawback. Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruiser Statistics (CL 18) Colossal (Cruiser) Capital Ship Initiative: -4; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 13 (Flat-Footed 13), Fortitude Defense: 53; +13 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 1,680; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 115; Damage Threshold: 253 Offense Speed: Fly 1 Square (Starship Scale) Ranged: Turbolaser, Batteries (2) +13* (See Below) Ranged: Light Turbolaser, Quad, Batteries (2) +13* (See Below) Ranged: Light Turbolasers (2) +5* (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +65 Attack Options: Focused Fire (2x2 Squares) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 96, Dexterity: 10, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 16 Skills: Initiative -4, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -4, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 16,210 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 3,000 Cargo: 9,000 Tons; Consumables: 2 Years; Carried Craft: 12 Starfighters Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 18), Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale (Black Market value 35,555,000 Used) Weapon Systems Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +13 (-7 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 7d10x5 Light Turbolaser, Quad, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +13 (-7 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 5d10x5 Light Turbolasers (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +5 (-15 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 2d10x5 Tactical Fire The Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruiser is designed to absorb damage intended for other, adjacent, Capital Ships by interposing itself between the target ship and it's attackers. As a Standard Action, a Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruiser can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares in a 2-square radius around itself. Any attacks targeting allied ships of Colossal (Frigate) size or larger within that area are automatically directed at the Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruiser instead. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships